The Master Key
by ladykamille
Summary: Rating may go higher - A relationship fails, others begin while lives of loved ones meet their tragic end. All of this happen in the presence of the golden key.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: The havoc of the entire wizard world revolves round a golden key, able to open the portals of the deep depths of hell. Once reopened, the darkest beings will rise and kill the weak only to strengthen their leader. When discovered, a relationship ends, a few begins and precious loved ones die tragically. All in the short time of their presence of this particular key.   
  
___________________________  
  
A Harry Potter fan fiction  
  
Written by ladykamille  
  
The Master Key  
  
Chapter One  
  
___________________________  
  
'Master,' screeches a hoarse voice, 'it is lost, LOST!'  
  
The human rushes down on his knees as the hood of his cloak falls, revealing his face with sweat dripping and a burning color of red.  
  
'I am deeply sorry my Lord, please forgive me, please forgive me. Do not punish me for I am only a messenger. I have no part of this unforgivable act! PLEASE!!' he says in only one breath.  
  
He was about to speak again but his Lord raised him hand, and silence ruled the chamber. All you can hear was the silent trembling of his jaw, dripping of blood on the floor, and his heavy breathing.  
  
'Send me the guard of the key,' says the drawling voice.  
  
At command, two hooded men rushed out and came back with another. They tossed him at their Lord's feet.  
  
'You. what has become of you? I trusted you. I trusted you enough to guard a key! A BLOODY KEY!' boomed Lord Voldemort.  
  
Silence.  
  
'I'm. I'm dreadfully sorry Master, I-I have been lo-losing sleep this p- past few days,' was all he could mumble out.  
  
'Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore.'  
  
The man lifted his head up with eyes wide open and began his sentence, 'Th- ' but suddenly cut by the ray of green flashing before his very eyes and the whisper of the incantation "Avada Kadavra."  
  
'Find it, find it NOW!' ordered Voldemort to his servants as he slinks back on his throne.  
  
***  
  
Ginny Weasley was in the hallways of Hogwarts, running, taking sharp turns to the nearest girl's bathroom. She needed to go. Real bad.  
  
'You there! Red, stop! Hey.'  
  
Ginny ignores the call, unaware that it was addressed to her, and enters the bathroom. She picks the nearest cubicle and lets all hell loose.  
  
'Ahh. about damn time!' she mumbles to herself.  
  
As she fixes her robes, she hears someone enter and the clicking of their heels behind them, circling the lavatory. She was about to step out until she suddenly hears Moaning Myrtle scream, 'A boy! A boy in the premises! Come to make fun of me now?'  
  
"It's probably best if I pretended that I'm not here. Besides, who can resist good gossip?" she thinks to herself as she leans her ear closer to the door.  
  
'Actually Myrtle, if you didn't notice, I'm a Head Boy. Besides, I'm not here for you today, I'm looking for the redhead.' Says a smooth yet icy voice that sends chills, both good and bad.  
  
At that, she leans even closer and rests her hands, slightly below her head.  
  
'Oh. a redhead huh? Well, she's in. there.' And suddenly, the door of Ginny's cubicle opens and down she falls, slamming her hands to the ground, her nose an inch away from the floor.  
  
Ginny looks up at the grinning ghost. "Bloody ghost. Never liked me, that one," she thought. Then looks at the Head Boy, where brown meets silver eyes.  
  
'Of course, who else? Draco Malfoy.'  
  
'Yup, it's me: everyone's favorite Slytherin,' Draco says with his smirk.  
  
'Hmm... yes. Well,' she replies, unimpressed, 'what do you want with me?'  
  
'I don't want to do anything with you, Red.' he replies, looking at her like some dirty rag. 'I'm just here to ask you why you were running like some crazy animal and not stopping at my request.'  
  
'Maybe you should open your eyes and use your brain, Malfoy. We're in a bathroom. And what's a bathroom for?'  
  
'Listen, I personally don't want to know what's your business in the loos, Red.'  
  
She completely ingored his repulsive reply and added, 'And maybe I didn't stop because you called me "Red". Ever thought of that reason?'  
  
'Well... 20 points off Gryffindor for not thinking of the possible consequences of your actions.' He says, unaffected.  
  
'Never knew you cared.'  
  
'Actually, I don't give a damn. I just like taking off points.'  
  
'Sod off.' She simply says.  
  
'Nice, nice. 10 points off for insulting a Head Boy.'  
  
'YOU CAN'T DO THAT!'  
  
'Oh, just watch me.' Then Draco steps out with his cloak dragging behind him, slamming the door.  
  
'I will get you, Malfoy. I don't how, I don't know when but soon. I guarantee you.' Ginny says, glaring at the door.  
  
'Dear, I don't know if you have vision problems but he left already. No use wasting your breath on corny, been used to death sentences like that. Besides, they're just points. Why make a huge deal out of it?'  
  
'Don't you have some wallowing in your misery left to do, Myrtle?' she says, storming out to the hallway, fuming.  
  
'Bloody Gryffindors. Always thinking that all Slytherins are out to get them. Ever since movies came out, they think they're good enough to use the material! Bloody hell!'  
  
***  
  
'Stupid Snape' making me do potions I don't know'¦ Stupid Filch... Stupid cat... all of y'all are stupid! ... All I want to do is just step on the cat's tail and pull out all of her whiskers one by one. He-he-he. Yeah, that's the perfect revenge!' Ginny mumbles while scrubbing the bathroom floor before she had the toilets to clean and the trophy case to polish.  
  
She had a nasty day after meeting Draco. She lost 10 points for failing a potion, then almost got late in her Transfiguration class, and afterwards got caught by Mrs. Norris (as if you can by a cat) because she was lurking about after hours. The point is she has detention, it's 10:52, she's tired, and she still hasn't started on her homework. Which will, for sure, give her extra homework for not doing it properly.  
  
'Huh, still talking to yourself little Weasley?' says Myrtle.  
  
'And you don't?'  
  
Myrtle makes a little "whatever" and flew off. After her departure, she heard small footsteps, sounding too familiar.  
  
'Oh crap.'  
  
The door opens and there stands Draco Malfoy, seeing Ginny Weasley in all her glory: on all fours, with a scrub in her hand and a sponge on the other, and a bandana unsuccessfully covering her wild hair.  
  
'So that's what you look like out of your Hogwarts robes. Can't your robust mother afford you new clothes?'  
  
Ginny was so mad, so frustrated at him - even if that line was getting old. She didn't need the person who started this horrible day to end it, having said the last word. And so, she took matters into her own hands. She stands up, let go of the scrub, and stared at her hand. The sponge. She smiles. "This should be interesting," she thought. She was throwing the sponge up a little in the air, and then catching it, never taking an eye off him.  
  
'You're wet.'  
  
'No I'm not.'  
  
'You will be.'  
  
Then, she throws the sponge direct on his stomach. It didn't hurt him, of course; after all, it was just a sponge.  
  
('Stupid kids,' says Myrtle, spying on them from the celing, 'they are so corny. Can't he see that she was totally coming on to him?')  
  
'Damn you Weasley! Now my shirt has a huge wet spot. Can't afford nice clothes so you ruin other's who can??'  
  
Ginny didn't regret it one bit. She didn't care if he was going to take points off, besides, they're just points.   
  
Then again, she was grateful that she threw the sponge at him because he began to unbutton his polo, revealing his very, very muscular chest, showing his well-developed abs... hmm... yummy.  
  
Ginny just couldn't tear her eyes off of him. 'Damn,' she thought, 'he is FIT! What I would do just to run my hands across his lovely chest and just...'  
  
'Red, what are you doing? I know you can't resist my charm and beauty but please, close your mouth. You're drooling.'  
  
Ginny mentally slaps herself for her to return in reality.  
  
'Don't flatter yourself. I was just... just... oh! Just let me go to work, okay?' Then she goes back to work, the image of Draco Malfoy etched fresh in her mind.  
  
'Poor, poor girl. Trying to deny that I'm much more attractive then Potter but you know that's not true,' he says, now half-naked, only wearing his trousers with his polo over his shoulder. 'You missed a spot,' he says, pointing on the floor.  
  
'No I didn't.'  
  
'Yes you did. Look.' Then he starts to walk on the tiles, leaving mud prints behind. 'You see?'  
  
('And there it is again! Another cheesy and cliched act! What's wrong with this generation? I can't take this anymore' and Myrtle left the restroom.)  
  
Ginny looks dangerously mad.  
  
She pushes him to the floor, his back hitting one of the pipes exposed on the wall, making it burst open, causing water to flow across the room.  
  
'Shit.' They say in unison.  
  
Water floods the whole bathroom; Draco remains motionless because of the bash behind his back; the water continued in the hallways and Ginny Weasley was stuck on her tracks. A little "ping!" of a metal object wakes her up.  
  
'Draco, Draco, we have to move! now! We must get out of here before someone comes in here and gets us in trouble. Draco? Draco? DRACO?!?!'  
  
'Whuh... hiihiihii!' then he falls silent.  
  
'Draco? YOU STUPID, STUPID, STUPID PERSON!' then she starts shaking him, as if it did him any good.  
  
'DU-BLUH!' he suddenly shouts. 'WHAHAHA!'  
  
'STUPID! We're wasting time. C'mon, let's go.' She levitates him and left the now-swimming pool. She set him down on the floor, in an empty classroom. Inside an empty, dry classroom.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
A small river from the tiny crack of the door seeped through and was weirdly heading towards Ginny. Ginny takes a few steps back and slips, causing her to fall on Draco who was starting to come 'round.  
  
'AARGH!'  
  
'Draco, there had better be a pencil in your pocket coz it's poking my thigh!'  
  
'Don't flatter yourself, Red. There's something in my pocket. If you could only raise your huge ARSE off of my lap! Who knows where it's been?'  
  
Ginny was able to stand up rather quickly and managed to say a hushed "sorry" to him, though flushed, she somewhat disappointed, although she would never admit it.  
  
Draco plunged his hand in his pocket, there he felt something cold and took it out.  
  
'It's some sort of metal object,' says Ginny, curious.  
  
'No, Red. It's not JUST made out of metal. It's gold. Then again, I'm not surprised that you can't see the difference between genuine gold and plated gold.'  
  
Ginny looked away. "I don't get it. Shouldn't I be immune to his insults, especially since he uses always he same material?"  
  
Draco felt the sudden coldness, radiating off of her. (Is that even possible?) "Aww damn it. I hurt her. I don't want to deal with a little girl crying!"  
  
'Sorry, I can be such an ass sometimes.'  
  
Ginny suddenly turns towards him. 'Wow. That's beautiful.'  
  
'Well, I don't really think its poetry,' he replies, taken aback.  
  
'Look! It's shining!'  
  
'Huh?' then he follows her eyes and sees that she's looking at the object in his hand. 'Oh.'  
  
It was shining. Oddly shining very brightly because they were in a dim-lit room. Before they could figure out more what it could be, someone opened the door, drenched completely from head to toe.  
  
'Harry!'  
  
A/N: this was generally 2 chapters but I found that the first didn't attract much to the eyes of the readers so I merged them together. Don't worry, it's NOT the average fic. I promise. 


	2. Their Explaination

Summary: The havoc of the entire wizard world revolves round a golden key, able to open the portals of the deep depths of hell. Once reopened, the darkest beings will rise and kill the weak only to strengthen their leader. When discovered, a relationship ends, a few begins and precious loved ones die tragically. All in the short time of their presence of this particular key.   
  
___________________________  
  
A Harry Potter fan fiction  
  
Written by ladykamille  
  
The Master Key  
  
Chapter Two  
  
___________________________  
  
Harry Potter groggily walked to the kitchens for a little midnight snack, hoping to catch Dobby there and have a small chitchat with the house elf. His stomach made a low yet loud grumbling sound in the deserted halls. He closed his night robe tighter as a chilly breeze of winter gently flowing through his tousled hair, as if soft fingers ran across them.  
  
He made it to the wall where a portrait of a fruit bowl was hung. He tickled the pear, opening the doors, releasing an engaging smell in the air.  
  
'Hmm... I know that sugary scent. It's apple-caramel pie,' he knowingly said. Just a whiff of it, memories came flooding back to his mind, good memories at the Burrow. Harry once again spent the summer at their house, just playing quidditch, eating sweets, finishing homework then playing again.  
  
He was about to ask for a couple of pieces but suddenly felt a cold sensation at his feet. A very wet sensation. He looked down only to find a puddle formed at his bunny slippers. (What? He found them very warm and fuzzy!) His emerald eyes followed the trail of water, the slices of pie momentarily forgotten. It continued further down the halls, the shadows preventing him to see which chamber it came from.  
  
His interest got the best of him. He closes the door of the kitchen and approaches the murky halls, the water slowly rising higher and higher, almost reaching his knees. He continues further until he hears voices, drained by the flowing water. He walks faster towards the room, unfortunately tripping on his own foot, falling in the water. His whole self now soaked, he tries to stand up but the strong waves from his downfall kept him from doing so. From underneath, he could see something floating. Thinking that it were to fall on him, he panicks more then before, causing him to continually slip.  
  
Finally, he stands up, gasping for air. Seeing that the water quickly rose up to his hips, he kept his arms out of the water, waddling towards the unidentified flying object.  
  
'You! Don't think I don't see you, I have sharp eyes!' screamed a person, whom he thinks might be Filtch, the caretaker.  
  
He ignores him, bent on knowing what it was. He sees another shadowed figure with the flying- thing. He "ran" though no more faster then an average person dragging along a huge boulder. He hears the sudden closing of a door.  
  
'Good, I've got 'em right where I want them.' The water wasn't as high on these grounds so it was easier for him to move. He approaches the door and turns the doorknob. Then suddenly seeing something shining, he thought it best to grab his wand in case of emergency.  
  
He burst open the door only to see a half-naked Draco on bended knee, facing a mesmerized Ginny with this shiny gold object in his hand.  
  
'Harry!' Ginny shouted. Then Ginny saw Harry with his robe wide open, giving her a nice glimpse of his nicely built chest. 'Oh, Harry!' she repeated, a bit breathless. "Damn!! And I thought my day was going horribly. Must be all the quidditch practice." she thought, smirking to herself.  
  
'Potty! Thank god you're here. Get me away from this lunatic!' quipped Draco. He tried to get up but the bash from his back kept him down.  
  
'What the hell happened, Malfoy?' he says, furious.  
  
I don't have to explain myself to you,' he grumbles.  
  
Harry faces Ginny who didn't seem at all worried or scared. Not even guilty. She was grazing her left index with her teeth, her mouth slightly open.  
  
'Harry,' she says, approaching him slowly, 'have you been working out?'  
  
'Well,' he chuckles, smiling down on her, 'I have been putting extra hours on the field and I've been lifting- Hey! Don't change the subject, though a subject worth talking about.' He whispered that last part in Ginny's ears. 'What happens- I mean, happened? How did this happen?'  
  
'Calm down Potter, don't get your knickers in a knot. Eww! I just got a visual!'  
  
"Me too!" thought Ginny to herself.  
  
'It was just an accident. Nothing else.' He then rememberes the key and casually hides the key in his pockets. 'I was surveying the halls when I heard voices in the girls lavatory. I found that suspicious because I was supposed to be the only one on the floor.' He stops breifly to look at Ginny. She was mouthing "no" while waving her hands in the air and her head shaking. He simply shrugs and continues.  
  
'Uh- So I went inside... to see Ginny... screaming at Myrtle, yes, at Myrtle.' he then realises what a genius he is and continues. ' Ginny was closing the faucets that she was opening, then re-opening... you know how she gets when she's mad. I guess she stumbled or something and fell. Unfortunately, Myrtle saw me and pushed me. Then I hit the pipes, causing them to explode with more water. Then... it was all blury. Last thing I remember was being here.'  
  
Ginny looked at him with a confused but relieved look. She and Draco started exchanging looks, trying to understand one another but when Harry faced her, she didn't have time to know what he tried to say.  
  
'Then what, Gin?'  
  
'Uh... buh...' she laughed nervously. 'Euh, I-I- I woke up an-and I saw Draco soooo I... made him float all the way to this classroom.'  
  
Harry, acting quite dumb for not sensing the weirdness from her, simply added, ''Huh, that was Malfoy in the air? I guess that explains it. Why was she flooding the bathroom?'  
  
'Oh,' silently whispers Ginny, 'she was mad because students were insulting her again, so she set all her anger on me.'  
  
'Okay... it doesn't really seem like a normal thing for her to do. In fact, I didn't know ghost could touch you, let alone push you. I think I need to have a small chat with her. Gin, take Malfoy to the hospital wing, I'll take care of things here. Go on.'  
  
Ginny laughed nervously again. 'Do you really need to talk with Myrtle NOW? Can't you do some other time, say tomorrow?'  
  
'Uh huh... yea. Weren't you guys leaving?'  
  
With that, Ginny and Draco left the classroom, Draco with one arm on her shoulders and Ginny with one arm on his side, on their way to the infirmary.  
  
When they were far enough from Harry and the whole bunch that arrived, Ginny started talking.  
  
'Thanks for saving me back there.'  
  
'Don't think you're special. I only did it to save both of our arses.'  
  
Ginny smiles at herself then shakes her head, she knew he wasn't like that. She was this goody-two-shoes type of girl who just couldn't think of the worst of a person... even a Malfoy. Eurk.  
  
'You're just lucky that I was in a good enough mood, despite what happened, but I have a heart you know. My conscious tends to leave me once in a while but my heart stays intact.' Satified with his reply, he continues walking.  
  
Ginny frowned. 'That doesn't make sense.'  
  
'Yes it does!' he snarled at her, a bit unsure. "I WAS making sense right? Of course I was. I always do. Yeah, you doesn't know what you're saying."  
  
They continued all the way to the Hospital Wing, not saying another word to each other. When they finally settled him down on a bed, Ginny sat down on a chair, guitly for putting him there in the first place. Draco took out the key again.  
  
'So, what do you think this is?' he asked Ginny, apparently on the moon. He asked the question again a bit louder, twisting the key.  
  
'Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about Ha-... Anyways, you said?'  
  
'Right. The key. What do we do about it? what is it? and most importantly, what does it open?'  
  
'Right. I have no idea. Why do you think it was in the pipes? how did it go in your pocket? and most importantly, did you wash it?'  
  
'Are you mocking me? and... no. I didn't. Eww. Here.'  
  
He throws the key to her hands and she went off to the nearest sink, his eyes always following the dainty form that is Ginny Weasley.  
  
She makes her way to the to the sink, turns the taps and sets the key under the water, she starts rubbing it gently until she feels this small bumps under her thumb. She looks closer and sees small inscriptures graved on the border of the key.  
  
She quickly runs to Draco's bedside, surprising him, causing him to yelp like a girl.  
  
'Look quickly at this.' she says, giving the key back to him. 'It has some sort of scripture on it. I can't seem to read it.'  
  
Draco examins it carefully. 'I know what this is... yeah. It's latin. It means "I will open- something- , even the most somthing something." Man, I need to brush up on my latin.'  
  
'Gimme, I'll give it to Herm and she'll figure it out herself and we'll know soon enough.'  
  
'NO!' he hurled, 'I don't want that mudblood anywhere near that key. We found it so we will know what it does in time. I absolutely forbid you to talk about this to anyone! Promise?'  
  
'Fine, fine! Jeez...'  
  
After a week, Draco was finally released from the hospital wing and was able to start researching about the key. He didn't have to worry about his schoolwork since he was excused by some teachers, including Snape. But still a good amount of homework was piling up, so he asked the little Weasley to bring it to him, as she never left his bedside. She was still very guilty about it and her conscious demanded it. Before and between classes, she would visit him, sending him some work, often just checking up on him. After classes, she would go in the Great Hall, snatch some food and give it to him instead of the dreadded food they served. After supper, she would do work and study with him and after, sleep on the couch until mourning. Then, the same routine all over again.  
  
Draco didn't seem to mind, he was quite flattered and somewhat honoured to have someone who cares as much as she has. Surely you know about his life: he had to carry the burden of having a father for a deatheater/abuser and a mother as an alcoholic who never paid attention. Being in that kind of family, his only instinct was to build walls and cower behind them. Using his dysfunctional family as an excuse to be cruel to some, helped him build his confidence and he convinced himself that he was better independent and best not to get sucked in the "all you need is love" type of world.  
  
What he didn't know was he was slowly surrendering to that world with the help of Ginny Weasley, whether he wanted to or not.  
  
A/N: I. am. such. a. dork. I accidentally erased my original fic and now I lost my 3 only reviews and sadly looking more. Twinkle (twincool), my dearest cousin, what will it take for you to come over the dark side and join us D/G shippers? I'm grateful for your help and support but with a person like yourself, you will do well in our world!! Come, come!   
  
PLS. REVIEW! More chapters to come. I'm currently thinking of a new fic called "Their final waltz" inspired by my big sis, also known as FuzzyWuzzy, a DOOL fan. Anyways, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! 


End file.
